deltarune_aufandomcom-20200215-history
The Alpha timeline
The home for the multiversal characters of deltarune, similar to the Omega timeline. Mostly just empty space, but has a dark fountain to give it form, and a few stone platforms and pillars around it. It's inhabitants are mostly the ralseis which were sealed in their castles. How to enter: jumping into any of the dark fountains in Ralseis castles throughout the multiverse has a 98% chance of bringing you here (2% chance of taking you somewhere random in the multiverse). Residents(in the order in which they arrived in the multiverse): Fountain!Ralsei: The leader of the alpha timeline and similar to core frisk in many ways. doesn't have a hat, has black fur, wears dark blue, and has six black tentacles protruding from his neck instead of a scarf. was originally a normal Ralsei but fell into a extremely damaged dark fountain and absorbed a bit of dark energy, allowing him to warp to any fountain in the multiverse. in combat he can use his tentacles like six scarves at once, move his soul to dodge attacks, and teleport away if he gets to injured. he is also capable of astral projection, and can appear in front of anyone he has met. He is not solid when he does this, but they can communicate. Dummy!Ralsei: The Ralsei in this universe Ralsei was a ghost that lived in the castle dummy. he is a expert at scarf combat and is trying to train the rest of the multiversal Ralseis. Swap!lancer. Comes from a universe where Lancer and Ralsei are swapped. not much else to say. Fell!Ralsei: He's a jerk to the other multiversal characters, but as long as he doesn't hurt anyone he's allowed to stay. Chef!Ralsei: This guy comes from a AU where he was a master chef instead of a prince. He owns a restaurant near the fountain and provides most of the food in this universe. Love!Ralsei: his home universe was almost exactly the same as Deltarune, with the only difference being that he and Kris fell in love towards the end of the adventure and promised to reunite, but due to the events at the end of chapter 1, Kris never returned. This drove Ralsei into a rage, and he now hates every Kris in the multiverse. OtherTwist!Ralsei: He comes from the updated version of Twistrune. He is Seam twisted with Ralsei and was the shopkeeper of the empty kingdom. he now runs a store in The Alpha timeline. Reverse!Ralsei: He has the opposite personality of Deltarune Ralsei, and is a jerk to the rest of the residents, but is a good friend of Fell!Ralsei. they live together in a cave dug into one of the pillars. he looks similar to Classic!Ralsei, but is wearing tattered clothes. Frost!Ralsei: This ralsei comes from a frozen over wasteland version of the dark world. He has ice magic in addition to his scarf and one of the more powerful ralseis. He had to fight to survive for most of his life and is constantly suprised by how much better most of the other universes are. He isn't trapped in his castle like most ralseis are but instead prefers to be here because of how safe it is. Waste!Ralsei: This ralsei is from a Mad Max or LISA style desert wasteland. He is as tough as Frost and they are good friends, often going on trips to eachothers worlds. He has a truck in addition to his normal items and uses his ribbon as a bandage instead of as a decoration. Steam!Ralsei: Comes from a steampunk universe, and was the royal scientist instead of the prince. He spends most of his time trying to get electricity in the Alpha Timeline and working on upgrading wastes truck. Classic!Ralsei: the Ralsei from the original game. in a fight at the beginning of the story he lost his hat and half his scarf, making him the weakest Ralsei, however, later in the story he finds something that makes him one of the strongest. Twist!Ralsei: he is from a universe where Ralsei becomes Jevil. Was invited to join the alpha timeline by Fountain. (Artwork made by my irl friend Reed) *this character is no longer in Twistrune but I'm going to keep him here because he is important to the plot. there is no ink Ralsei in this portrayal, in case you were wondering. Thats the main cast taken care of but if you have a idea for a character let me know and I might add it. The actual plot comes next. Category:Twistrune Category:Deltarune